


just u, just u everyday i wanna be with you

by lejihoonie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejihoonie/pseuds/lejihoonie
Summary: changmin and juyeon being soft ft whiny changmin and juyeon indulging him with a side of cheese
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	just u, just u everyday i wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> been a long time i've written something. so here is a cute fic for my friend nicole!!
> 
> ps: thank you for the prompt and look for the song references!!

Barely standing, Changmin waddled into the apartment after his late-night shift at the café. His tousled dark green hair fluttered as the wind rushed in slightly after closing the door. Easily kicking off his black low-cut Converse shoes, his white sock-covered feet padded into the living room. Soft streaks of light from the television and lamps illuminated the small room. Changmin could make out his taller boyfriend, sitting on the sofa watching whatever show that was put on the TV. He took quick and long strides towards his boyfriend and flopped himself onto his boyfriend’s warm and slightly muscled body.

“Oof!”, a slight cry of surprise and discomfort slipped out of Juyeon’s mouth. “Tired, bub?” “Hmm. It was a long and hard shift today with many customers coming in. Also, I had a test on economics which I completely bombed.” Juyeon chuckled and threaded his long fingers into Changmin’s green hair and gently massaged the scalp. Snuggling into his boyfriend’s warmth, Changmin could feel drowsiness overtake his tired and worn-out body. "Yah.. Don’t sleep here. It’s going to be bad for your neck and back, Kyu-ah.” Barely responding, Changmin just whined in response and continued to cuddle his boyfriend in a weird position. “Come on baby, we need to get you out of your dirty clothes and change into pyjamas.” “Nooooo. Don’t wanna. I’m tired, my muscles are aching and I don’t wanna move away from you.”

Juyeon playfully glared at Changmin’s head and slightly massaged his arms. “Come on, stop being a whiny baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Gently taking Changmin off his lap, Juyeon lifted him up and carried him towards the bathroom. With a petulant pout on his face, Changmin wrapped his legs around Juyeon’s waist and snuggled his face onto the corner of his neck. Breathing in the minty aftershave, the slight fruity smell of the orange bodywash and the detergent on his sweater, Changmin sighed at the warmth he was receiving. Quickly, Juyeon reached the bathroom, opening it quickly he put down the clingy koala-like Changmin in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Don’t wanna brush my teeth. ‘M too tired”, Changmin continued to whine and pout as Juyeon swiped a blob of toothpaste on the orange toothbrush. “Yes yes. It’s not like you will have to do it anyways. Come on, open up baby.” Still being a whiny boyfriend, Changmin opened his mouth as Juyeon started to brush his teeth. Humming a song, Juyeon quickly brushed his boyfriend’s teeth and stared at Changmin’s closed eyes. His dark green hair was slowly fading and Juyeon could see the dark roots slowly peeking. His eyelashes fluttered softly as his eyes continued to close and Juyeon could see the button nose scrunching slightly. Gently booping Changmin’s nose, Juyeon quickly made him rinse out the toothpaste and wash the toothbrush.

“Kyu-ah, let’s wash your face okay?”, with a gentle smile Juyeon rubbed Changmin’s cheeks affectionately. “Nooooo. I just wanna sleep not stay in this bathroom any longer.” With a whiny voice Changmin wriggled his body to show his hatred and annoyance. Juyeon just grinned dopily at his adorable boyfriend who was trying his best to wrestle out of his way in not washing. ‘Nope. You’re washing your face. Come on sweetheart. It will be quick.” Gently rubbing his boyfriend’s face with a cleanser, Juyeon quickly got to work so his baby stopped whining about how he wanted to sleep forever. Drying off the soft skin with a fluffly towel, Juyeon quickly slathered some toner and lotion on his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t wanna walk….” With a huff, Juyeon picked him up and Changmin quickly wrapped his legs around the waist. Waddling into the bedroom, Juyeon picked out large t-shirt and small, warm sweatpants for his baby to wear. Settling his dazed and pouty boyfriend on the bed, Juyeon quickly changed the clothes. In record time, Changmin was dressed in the warmest and largest t-shirts and sweatpants. Blinking owlishly, Changmin could vaguely make out his boyfriend’s affectionate and grin and the warm loving twinkle in his brown eyes.

Easily wrapping his hands around Juyeon’s waist, Changmin snuggled and rubbed his head on his boyfriend’s stomach. Chuckling, Juyeon kissed Changmin’s head and gentle rubbed his back and gently massaging it. “Juyeon-ah?” “Hmm?” “’M sorry for being extra clingy and whiny today.” “It’s fine, baby. I know you were tired today and you needed some loving and cuddles.” Humming, Changmin relished in the warmth of his cheesy boyfriend.

“Sweetheart? Thought you were tired?” “I am. I could sleep for the rest of my life and never get up from my bed. Ever” “But, if you're gonna sleep for the rest of my life how I supposed to give you kisses? How will I see your beautiful face waking up and scrunching like a baby kitten in the morning?”

Changmin stilled his movements and slightly cringed at his cheesy words. “Never mind, I’m going to stop hugging you and get ready for bed. Next time stop saying stuff like that.” Laughing, Juyeon tightened his grip and started peppering kisses on Changmin’s face. “YAH! Stop! Go away you're so cheesy and disgustingly soft.” Nope.” Kiss. “I love you top much for that.” Kiss. “Love you baby.” Struggling to go away from his disgustingly sweet boyfriend, Changmin wiggled and whined.

After a thousand of kisses, Juyeon finally let go of his baby and proceeded to cuddle him on the bed. Changmin squealed and tried to get out of his boyfriend’s viciously strong grip. “Juyeon! Stop! It’s ticklish!” Giggling, Changmin wriggled away and swatted away his boyfriend’s fingers that was tickling him everywhere. “Nope.”

After the cuddle/tickle fest, Changmin settled into the bed, snuggling up against his boyfriend. Juyeon gently massaged his boyfriend’s hair as he swiped down to press a soft kiss. Changmin giggled affectionately as he reached up to Juyeon to kiss him longer. Changmin could feel Juyeon’s plush lips against him and the minty breath of the toothpaste. Pressing with fervour, Changmin continued to make out with his boyfriend. Panting slightly, Changmin continued to chase Juyeon’s lips even though they pulled away to breathe.

“I thought you were tired and you wanted to sleep forever.”, Juyeon teased him with and raised eyebrow. Red, hot blush creeped up on Changmin’s ears and cheeks. “Shut up. I missed you that’s why.” “I’m going to sleep now!”, with a huff Changmin pouted and flipped to the other side. Juyeon could only look at him affectionately and smile at his pouting, cute boyfriend. With fond eyes, Juyeon snuggled near his boyfriend, drawing back to him and making him flip towards him again.

Changmin was still pouting and sulking, even when Juyeon pressed more kisses on his face. “Come on sweet-cheeks. Time to sleep.” Changmin let go off his sulking and pressed against the warmth of his boyfriend and listened to his steady heartbeat. “Night baby. I love you. Sleep well” “Hmm, I love you too Juyeon.” Changmin mumbled sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

  
Sunlight streamed into the warm and toasty room. Changmin groaned as he could feel the slight warmth of the sun and proceeded to snuggle even closer to his boyfriend. A deep chuckle could be heard from up above and the warm long fingers gently caressed his face. Blinking, Changmin opened his eyes to see the fond smile of his boyfriend in the early morning. “Morning honey. Did you sleep well?” Nodding, Changmin pressed a quick kiss near the collarbones as he mumbled, “I did, how about you hyung?” Juyeon nodded and pressed a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Wanna have a lie in for a couple of minutes?” “Yes, please. Don’t wanna move today. Let’s just stay in bed all day.” “Well, we can. But I gotta make some food so we both can eat okay?” “Do that later please. Just lie in with me.” “Sure, baby.”, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead Juyeon giggled and snuggled with his boyfriend. Changmin glanced at his boyfriend, as he admired the handsome face with plush lips and the gentle smile. Fond eyes looking at him and the soft black hair with shaved side-burns. To put it in easy words, his boyfriend was hot even with bed hair and puffy eyes.

“Sweetie, you're staring at me. Do I have something on my face or am I too handsome?” Changmin blinked out of his stupor and groaned. Again, with those cheesy words and stupid self-confidence. Changmin knew Juyeon had every right to be confident with that gorgeous body line and handsome features, but it was so cheesy and it was way too early to hear this. “God, you don’t even stop being cheesy in early morning.” Giggling, Juyeon pressed another kiss and pinched Changmin’s cheeks. “I’m only like this ‘cause you are here. I’m not that cheesy okay.” “Yeah, yeah. Sure. As if you don’t have girls falling for you each time we walk past the café. Or the bookshop or even the convience store!” Whiny Changmin was back even in the early morning. “Hey, you know I only have eyes for you and I don’t care about any of those girls. Jichang, baby you're the only one for me and you know, that right?” Grumbling, Changmin whispered a yes and proceeded to hide his face in Juyeon’s chest.

“We really should get up now, you know? I really gotta cook something for you Jichang.” “Hmm… Fine. I’ll be in the bathroom and you can start cooking.” Barely managing to stand upright, Changmin sleepily got up and was about to waddle when Juyeon pulled him. Kissing him passionately, Juyeon traced Changmin’s features with the pads of his fingers Slotting their lips together, Changmin pressed even more towards Juyeon as he relished the body heat. Pulling apart slowly, both of them eyed their dishevelled state and smiled at each other fondly.

“What a great way to start the morning right?” “Shut up. You pulled me in first.” Barely concealing the smile that was sprouting from Changmin’s lips, Changmin hugged Juyeon before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Come on, go brush your teeth, while I get started on our breakfast.” “Pancakes and coffee please?” “Sure honey.”

With a dolphin-like squeal, Changmin ran to the bathroom. As Juyeon made way out of the bedroom, Changmin’s head popped out. “Juyeonnie?” “Hmm?”

“You know, it’s because of you I can smile everyday even when things are hard.”

“Jichang?” “Yeah?”

“ **I’m glad you're here with me too. In my boring life, I’m thankful to know a person like you.** ”


End file.
